Lucy vs. Ann
The First Round of the Destroyer Tournament begins as Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tale (nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Ann Takamaki of Persona (nominated by SentryNeo)! Introduction For many years, there was peace across the dragon realm. A giant purple dragon that tried to take over by destroying the realm had been neutralized. Or was he. Suddenly a loud explosion can be heard as the giant purple dragon with large horns. The undead dragon king had returned. Spyro who was resting near the swamp with Cynder. The explosion woke Spyro and Cynder up as concern hit both of the dragons face. Spyro: Oh No! Cynder: It's him again. Spyro was coming up with an idea, it was a risk, but the young purple prophet didn't care if it meant saving the realm. Spyro: Cynder warn the other guardians that the dark master has returned. I will try to get reinforcements so we can confront him. Cynder: Be careful Spyro. Spyro: I will. Spyro then concentrated his magic to create portals as characters from different realms and universes appear all over the dragon realms. Lucy was inside the ruins of the catacombs as it was dark and hot inside. The mage was seen complaint about this. Lucy: It's so dark! I can't see a thing. Suddenly a loud noise can be heard as torches were lit and groblins can be heard chanting. Lucy then looked around and saw she was on a platform overlooking a lava pit. She then noticed another person. Lucy: Hello, who are you? Ann: I am Ann. Where are we? Lucy: I am not sure, but doesn't look good. ???: My Guest ended up here, damn little runt. Lucy and Ann heard a loud voice as they turned and saw a shadow. Both: Who are you? ???: They call me many names. Both: Send us back home! ???: Not going to happen. Ann: What! ???: Win and you will be sent back. Lucy: We don't have much of a choice, don't we. Ann: Guess not. Ann activates her persona, Carmen. LET IT ALL OUT!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Drama Queens) 60 Lucy and Ann both open up with the two using their whips. Each of their strikes canceling each other out. Ann then had her persona, Carmen appear behind Lucy. Lucy was then hit in the back of the head and sent towards Ann. Ann then landed some punches and kicks followed by using her whip to grab Lucy's leg. She then sent her flying towards a balcony of the catacombs. 52 Lucy: So that's how it's going to go down. Lucy then activated one of her celestial keys and summoned Cancer the crab. Ann had appeared as the two then duked it out. Ann used a machine gun to try and slow down Lucy. However, Lucy was able to deflect or dodge the bullets as the bullets hit groblins behind her. Lucy then swung with her two scissors but was met by Carmen. However a twirl around the persona gave Lucy a chance to strike Ann. 43 Lucy slashed Ann a few times as it sent the persona user back. Lucy then tried to chop off Ann's head but Ann jumped above the cut. Ann then landed on the scissors blade and ran towards Lucy. Lucy was met with a kick to the face sending her flying towards a wall. Ann: Let's see if you like this!! BURN!!! 30 The torches in the hallway then exploded with a snap of Ann's fingers. Ann finally though that her opponent was burnt to crisp. Ann started to walk away as an arrow was shot at her. It is revealed that Lucy summoned Sagittarius as she had avoided the attack altogether. Ann: You don't know when to quit. Lucy: What a terrible mistake by your part. Ann then started to shoot a magazine of rounds from her machine gun. However, Sagittarius had shot an arrow that turned into multiple and cancelled out except for one arrow. The last arrow destroyed the machine gun as it pinned the gun to the wall. 16 Sagittarius then shot out another round of arrows at the persona user. However, Carmen appeared in front of Ann and shielded her from the attacks. Carmen then took the arrows and set them ablaze and sent it towards Sagittarius. The immense power of the attack caused him to be withdrawn and Lucy trying to retreat. Ann then grabbed her whip and sent her slamming to the golden platform above the lava pit. 6 Ann then appeared jumped down toward Lucy getting closer to Lucy. Ann: Any final words. Lucy: Yes have at her boys! Ann turned around and saw Taurus and Scorpio appear side by side. Before Ann could react, Scorpio attacks with Sand Buster. This was then followed by Taurus uses his axe and send it to attack to Ann. K.O. Lucy got up and dusted herself off as she thanked the summons for bailing her out of trouble. The two hooded and disappear. She saw that Ann was unconscious and that the loud voice could be heard again. ???: I must say, that was good. Lucy: Bring me home. ???: Not quite. Be the last one standing. Then a purple aura appeared and transported Lucy to another location as the loud voice laughs maniacally. Lucy then saw her new surroundings and was confused. Lucy: Where am I? Results (Cues Lucy and the Power of the Celestial Spirits) This melee's winner is Lucy!!! Winning Combatant: Lucy: 14 Ann: 4 Winning Method: K.O.: 14 Death: 0 Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Follow Lucy's path here!!Category:John1Thousand Category:The Destroyer Tournament Category:Female fights Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:One Minute Melees with Music